In a Few Years
by NoMoReWaR724
Summary: A bit drunk one night, Hermione propositions Snape... a few years later, stuff starts to happen.
1. Hermione makes a proposition

Hey there! I am recently coming back from a lapse in story writing, preferring to read more than anything. This story is one that I wrote quite a while ago, that I reread and decided to give it a go at again with a few fixes here and there.

I do not have a Beta, so expect writing mistakes. If you have any constructive criticism, feel free to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings in this story. It is purely J.K.Rowlings.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

I stood in a numbing shock. Her lips were pressed gently against my own, tasting hot, fruity, plump and soft. I did not kiss her back, but did not move either. After a few seconds she pulled away, a frown on her face. I stared blankly.

"Miss Granger that was completely uncalled for and I would advise you to control your teenage hormonal impulses if you do not wish to be expelled." I hissed dangerously. It seemed to have no effect on her, and she merely rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I assure you that it was no impulse. I have wanted to do that for quite a while, and now seemed as good a time as any." I studied her as she spoke these obvious words of truth. There was no nervousness in her body language, but her face was a bit flushed and her eyes a bit bright.

"Miss Granger, have you been drinking by any chance?" I asked. She simply shrugged.

"Just a bit. What is celebrating without a bit to drink? Even the head girl is allowed to let go every once in a while, especially on the last night of school…so what do you think? Can I kiss you again and get some sort of reaction out of you this time? I like you. A lot. And I want the chance to experience something with you. Unless you don't swing that way…then I apologize profusely." She said, relaxing against the edge of my office desk, making herself at home. I allowed myself to study her while contemplating my response. She had finally cut off the rat nest she called hair into a fashionably modern version of a bob, and had filled out quite a bit in the chest, hips and rear end, giving the hourglass figure that most girls would die for. She had beautiful high cheek bones that even I had to admire, and the lips that I had recently felt up against my own were still shiny with their gloss. All in all a wonderful picture, yet one that could only be summed up in one word.

Young.

I sighed.

"Miss Granger…although your attentions are…flattering, they are still ineffectual. You are a student, and I am a professor, and not only will my morals not allow it, but neither does school policy. And I will have you know that I am _not_ gay. I suggest at this time, you go back to your common room and revel with your…friends." And with that, I opened the door with a spell and pointed. "Now get out." I grumbled in annoyance, feeling the coming on of a headache. She tilted her head in curiosity.

"You know, although you have told me about rules and morals, you never once said that you would not enjoy the thought or actions of a relationship with me if said rules and morals did not apply. So something at least is appealing to you…" She contemplated, letting her sentence drag off into silence. I glared, but when she raised an eye grow I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I am 20 years your senior Ms. Granger. Granted I am not your father's age, but there is an entire generation between us. You are young and need someone young. You need to go see the world, and discover yourself. I will not drag you down into the bubble that is Hogwarts. If it was a few years from now… maybe things would be different, but this is now. Now, for Merlin's sake, go to bed Miss Granger. You're lucky I can't take points off anymore." I added with a glare, to knock her out of her state of deliberation. She blinked and was suddenly back in the moment as opposed to the future, and stood up from off the desk.

"I concede defeat… for now." She said, and sauntered up to me. I refused to give up ground. "But I will not leave until you kiss me. That should last me a few years at least," she said drolly, and with the look in her eye I knew that she was not joking at all. I chuckled, and let myself relax.

Trying not to make too much body contact with her, I tipped her chin up with the palm of my hand, leaned down, and kissed her softly. I kept contact with her for a few seconds, and decided that it had lasted long enough, starting to pull away. She would not have it though. She stepped forward to stop my retreat, and wrapped her arms around my neck to draw my body against her own. She pressed her lips harder against mine, and I felt her tongue dart out to lick my bottom lip. In that moment, I decided to throw away all inhibitions for the moment, placed my hands on her hips, and engaged her in an open mouthed kiss, caressing her tongue with my own and glorying in her quiet moan of delight. This sound was what knocked me back on my feet, and I quickly and subtly as possible detached her, lest she force anything else upon me.

"I hope you are pleased now… good luck in everything you set your heart to Hermione." I said before retreating to my bed chambers, not looking back.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

I glared at the blank wall stubbornly. Albus watched me with amusement, stirring milk into his tea.

"Do you want to talk about it Severus?" He chuckled. I shook my head no, not willing to talk to him. He stayed silent for a few moments, I knew, to plan what would next come out of his mouth.

"You know my boy, there is nothing wrong with the way you are feeling. Although you may deny it to yourself, it is only natural to respond to such…coming on's. Miss Granger is a beautiful girl, and a smart girl at that. I believe that the reason you acted in such a way is because you realized that Miss Granger would in no way not know what she was doing, or know the possible consequences of her actions. You knew that when Hermione does something, she does it because she believes in it with her whole heart." He finished off passionately. I snorted.

"What sentimental dribble that all is. What I did was inappropriate and against policy." I barked, disgusted with myself. He shook his head in obvious amusement.

"No, Severus, what you did was to show a young woman that there is hope, and love and passion in the world. She would be good for you if you would give her a chance. Now don't worry about this incident. I trust you Severus… the fact that you even came forward about it speaks well about your character. Lemon drop?" He finished, telling me that the conversation was over. I snorted and left.

HSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHS

If you were wondering, my name is Michelle, I am 18 years of age and single, and would love if you reviewed...or else I may never finish this story.


	2. Surgery

Hey, here I am again! So this is where I decided to deflect from my original writings for this story...and I just got this great idea to take a bunch of my story plots and glue them all together!!!

I don't own the characters.

Not much romance in this chapter...

DFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFDFD

The first time Severus saw her picture, it was in the back of a potions journal, where she wrote a lengthy article about her new idea to re-grow limbs using stem cell research potions in conjunction with charms. The photo was in black and white, so he didn't do much more than glance at it before losing himself in the workings of the mind that was Hermione.

The second time, the article was in the front of the potions journal, and her picture had an entire page to itself. He drank in the changes she had gone through since five years ago, when she had pressed her body up against him...her hips had filled out as only time could do to a woman, her hair had grown long, but now hung in loose ringlets, yet still thick and lush. Her breasts were...dare he say – perky, and the make up she wore accentuated her beauty, yet did not hide her natural glow.

The wizarding world loved her, and loved her ideas more it seemed. Within months of the second article being published, it was announced in the Dailey Prophet that the Ministry of Magic would be giving her a grant to set up an experiment lab to continue on with her findings, and find a way to give those who had lost limbs in the fight against Voldemort a chance to start fresh with their life.

Six months after this happened, it was announced that she would be putting on a demonstration over in The London University of Higher Magic lecture hall. I immediately acquired a seat, and got permission from Albus to miss four days of classes to go. Needless to say, he was thrilled.

I got to the lecture hall early, to get a good seat, but still sat where I knew she would not notice me. I wanted to observe her in all her glory, not with her thinking she had to impress her former potions master or feel skittish in front of the greasy git of the dungeons.

The hall quickly filled up with people, and soon the lights dimmed except for what was lighting up the platform. Hermione came out then, dressed in grey formal potions robes, along with three younger assistants. They wore white robes, and stood off to the side, awaiting instructions. The audience clapped softly, which put a smile on her face.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. I'm thrilled that you could all be here to observe what I have accomplished so far. What was not told to you was that I have now come up with a finished product." She said, and the room immediately burst out into quiet murmurs. While the audience indulged themselves, Hermione took the time to pull one of her assistants out of the line and sit him down in a chair. He then pulled up his pant leg, revealing a simple wooden peg fastened at the knee. The whispering immediately stopped.

"As you can see here, Jonathan has no left leg. It was from the war, during a raid in Diagon Alley. I will now "grow" him a leg... Stephanie, please bring me the finished potion please." She said, and a girl immediately stepped aside and wheeled in a hot potion on stasis in a clear glass cauldron.

"This cauldron is of my own design, and meets cauldron regulations, in case you were worried. Immediately after taking off the stasis charm, the potion will begin to coagulate into a thick cream. As this happens, I will only have twenty three minutes in order to pull and morph all needed instruments of a leg into the shape of a leg. In order to do this, I have to know exactly what makes up a leg, just like you would need to do if you were transfiguring something as simple as cup. The muscles, the tendons, the ligaments, and bone...all needed to be learned and understood in order for me to accomplish this. One day I hope this will not be necessary, but for now, it is the best I could do."

"I have already given Jonathan a numbing potion for what I am about to do. In order to re-grow the leg, I must expose life flesh, so if this severing charm bothers you, I invite you to leave the room, or look away." I looked on in shock as she cast a sterilizing charm around the area, then cast the severing charm. Just about everyone winced in pain.

As she did this, her assistant Stephanie and the other male took the stasis charm off the potion and took the clumping potion into their hands by the hand full, and began piling it on the elevated leg. It stayed on, almost like wax, and was easy to add onto. They waited, as Hermione used her wand to morph the potion as it took on the characteristics of the parts of a leg from the inside out, ending in the skin, and then piled on more to get the process to continue. The process was fast paced, and I had to remember to breath as she continued on, finally finished putting it on, only to continue with the shape of the leg, the shape of each and every single toe to the dimensions of the one he still possessed.

Less than thirty minutes later, the process was finished, and Hermione sat back in her chair in exhaustion. The entire room applauded as everything was cleaned up, and only Hermione and Jonathan remained on stage, both standing proudly.

"Thank you, thank you! If you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them by owl post, and Jonathan will be happy to answer any you have in the lounge across the hall."

And with a curtsy, she was gone.

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

After her surgery- for that's the only thing it could be called, I went back to my hotel room in order to get a quick nap in. Although it was only four in the afternoon, I was exhausted after watching such concentration. Two hours later, I took a shower and dressed in some casual clothing before getting in the elevator to get to the ground floor.

When the elevator door opened unexpectedly at the second floor, I looked up to see one Hermione Granger staring back at me in shock.

"Professor Snape!" She said stunned. I smirked, and made room for her silently. She got in slowly, almost cautiously, and then smiled at me sheepishly, letting out a puff of air. It was completely different from the sure woman I had seen a few hours before.

"Miss Granger. You look surprised to see me. Is it so shocking that I would want to witness the biggest thing in medicine since 'eneverate'?" I asked, and she blushed beautifully.

"I never imagined... thank you for coming Professor. It's an honor to know that you take notice in my work." She said, practically glowing. I inclined my head in acknowledgement, and we stepped out simultaneously.

"Well it was nice seeing you professor." She said, but did not move from where she stood.

I took a leap of faith.

"Miss Granger, do you like Sushi?" I asked.

She nodded, and we walked out together.

OPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOP

CHAPTER TWOOOOO!!!!

RHYMES WITH REVIEWWWWW!!!!

I LoVe YoU aLL!!!


	3. Experience

Hey, haven't been available lately

Hey, haven't been available lately. I am stage manager for the play my school is putting on...Cinderella; and I am not home from seven in the morning until eight or nine o'clock.

So sorry to keep you all waiting.

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

I quickly paid the bill before she could say anything, and we walked out of the restaurant side by side, briskly because of the cold spring wind.

"So how long are you going to be watching the lectures?" She asked as we made our way back into the elevator. I pressed her button for floor two, and decided against pressing four for my own floor.

"Another three days, not including today. Any longer, and Albus will have undone all my work on the students' puny little minds thus far." I said lightly. She chuckled, and we stepped out of the elevator, and she guided me towards her room down the hallway to the right. I vaguely wondered to myself when it had come to the point where I began to not only enjoy her company, but to crave it. It must have been between the salad and the soup when she had burst out into light hearted spring filled laughter upon hearing my recollection of my first and only potions accident.

"And you Miss. Granger? For how long will you be present?" I asked as we stopped in front of a door labeled 29. She turned to me so that we were face to face instead of side by side, and looked up at me with happiness in her tell-all eyes. She had clearly enjoyed our dinner as much as I had and wasn't afraid to show me.

"For at least a week more...I guess that means I will be seeing you tomorrow?" She inquired, and I bowed my head in acknowledgement. She smiled.

"Well then good night Sir." She whispered, but didn't move. I took her hand in mine and kissed the back of it.

"Good night Miss Granger."

GHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

After Severus left- for in my mind I called him Severus; I absolutely died. In school, I had wanted him so badly, and now he was here... speaking to me, dining with me...seemingly interested in me? It was almost too good to be true.

When I had left school, rejected by Severus for the time being, I was determined to get out and make a name for myself, and prove that I could be just as good as he told me I could be. Along the way, I discovered that not only could people find me smart, but they could find me just as beautiful. I embraced my first real relationship with one Justin Webber, who was studying with me, but was originally from America, and went home a few months after we began dating. There were others after that...Boris Hapfry, Michael Bisoi, and Freddy Abdy. Needless to say, I was nowhere near being a virgin anymore, having experimented with my sex life just as much as I experimented with my potions. The brief study of S&M and domination, the lengthy study of the Karma Sutra, and even group sex, although that was a one time thing. I knew how I liked it.

What can I say? When I studied, I studied!

Getting back to one sexy snarky bastard Severus Snape, I saw this as an opportunity to let him know that not only was I interested in him in a sexual manner, but in a courtship one as well. This evenings dinner demonstrated that he and I got along more than well together. We had potions, books, geography, politics, and friends in common as well.

FGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFGFG

Because Hermione and I never said we would be meeting each other that morning, I had breakfast in my room and then proceeded to the lecture hall for the next presentation. Entering early, I immediately spotted her sitting alone in an aisle seat, jotting something down in a muggle style spiral notebook. I made my way leisurely to the seat next to her, and sat down. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Good morning Professor Snape." She chirped, putting down her pen and stretching.

"Please Miss. Granger; I am no longer your teacher. Call me Severus, I insist." I said matter of fact-ly, and waved my hand in dismissal.

"Well then I shall grant you the same courtesy. If you so wish, you may call me Hermione."

JKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJKRJ

She sighed an hour into the lecture and lay her head down upon the table, then looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"This guy is soooo boring. He can't honestly care about the duration of spell casting." She moaned. I chuckled and nodded in agreement. No one seemed to be responding very well to his information.

"There is an art museum in the center of town if you want to go. I could put an invisibility spell on us and we can sneak out of here." I told her, and her eyes immediately lit up in excitement.

"Oh that sounds grand. Let's do it!"

POPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPO

Stopping here because I don't feel like writing anymore!

Review!!


End file.
